intoxicating, smouldering, breathtaking
by symphonies of you
Summary: "He flashes a heartbreaking grin at you and walks away with your stolen heart in his hands." For Mad. ::Freeverse::MollyLy::NextGen::


**Pairing: MollyLy**

**Category: Romance/Poetry**

**Words: 2,624**

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

he's that boy with a **lopsided** _grin_ a t t a c h e d to his face

that wild&&crazy boy with the_ unruly_ blonde hair

he's a complete **party** animal, the resident bad boy

_lysander scamander_

::**drunk** off the essence of life::

the very definition of a _Gryffindor_.

_reckless_, **impertinent**, g l o r i o u s.

-:-

you're that girl with s c r u t i n y _written_ upon her face

that **auburn**-haired girl with stormy gray eyes

you're his polar opposite, the _smart aleck_

**molly weasley (II)**

::_facing_ the harsh reality of life::

a judgmental bookish **Ravenclaw**.

**prim**, c y n i c a l, _condescending_.

-:-

the insufferable _git_ gets assigned to you for tutoring

and he's absolutely hopeless_idiotic_**irritating**

((irresistible&&charming, you hate him))

but he's starting to _learn_, to concentrate

o n – h i s – s t u d i e s

and he sometimes studies with you

instead of **partying** in the Gryffindor common room with his mates.

-:-

one Friday afternoon he invites y o u to a **party**

you're shocked**surprised**_disbelieving_ that he'd ask you

but you politely reject his offer because you need to

s t u d y- d i l i g e n t l y- l i k e- a- s t e r e o t y p i c a l- r a v e n c l a w

he mutters a soft _okay_ and _walks away_

and you begin to **think** he might not be as BAD

as you thought he was a f t e r- a l l.

-:-

that chilly**breezy**_windy_ night

((during the p a r t y))

you sneak out to the Black Lake and sit along the shore

d a n g l i n g your bare feet in the ice_ice_**ice** cold waters

you hear a _faint_ crunching of the leaves behind you

you **look** around and

_there he is._

-:-

he sits down_ next to you_ for a while

::just gazing up at the shining**glittering**_gleaming_ stars::

you wonder how he knew where to find you

and then you're b o m b a r d e d

with thoughts of uncertainty, anger, _rage_

about your parents, they're** barely** hanging on to their marriage

b y- a- s i n g l e- t h r e a d

-:-

he's still stays there to _listen_ to you

when you spill your **innermost** secrets, insecurities, _troubles_

that you've never told a n y o n e

he's still stays there to soothe**comfort**_encourage_ you

when you burst into t e a r s

and you thank him for letting you pour your ((_s c a r r e d_)) heart out

because no one's ((until that night))_ ever_ **bothered** to listen before.

-:-

another afternoon, both of you are studying

i n- t h e- s e r e n i t y- o f- t h e- l i b r a r y

his hand gently brushes by yours

and _oh_, your pale skin tingles&&burns from **contact** with his tan skin

you i n w a r d l y gasp and _wonder_ if he also feel that

electrifying**exhilarating**_blazing_ feeling i n s i d e of him

but he reads on and doesn't show _any_ emotion on his face.

-:-

you don't exactly understand the **a b s t r a c t** concept of _love_

how can it **exist** when your parents' marriage is

dwindling down to _nothing?_

how can something as confusing_intangible_**confounding**

as love appeal to _anyone?_

lysander doesn't bel_ieve_ in **love** and only does

n o- s t r i n g s- a t t a c h e d

but you still w a n t to bel_ieve_ in **love** in spite of it all.

-:-

you've woven a façade of **lies** for yourself since forever

you display a _rough_, c-c-c_old_ **exterior**

but really you're just a b r o k e n,_ desperate_ girl.

and only _lysander_ has managed to get through to you

he's slowly _t e a r i n g_ your walls down

::_healing_ the hurt, showing you a way **out** of this misery::

he's a blinding **ray** _of_ **hope** amidst your desolateness.

-:-

you think you might be starting to

_fall_

_for_

_him_

((but aren't you supposed to **hate** him?))

((but aren't you supposed to be **opposed** to playboys like him?))

you think he just might be _p e r f e c t _for you and _only you._

-:-

every [intoxicating] touch, every [**smouldering**] look, every [_breathtaking_] grin

it all captivates you because he's so effortlessly**crazily**_flawlessly_

::b e a u t i f u l- u n l i k e- y o u::

you blush, you **stammer**, you _whisper_

but he doesn't take notice of the d i f f e r e n c e in your disposition

you _w i s h_ he **knew**, you _w i s h_ he felt the **same** way too

_because he takes your breath away._

-:-

your heart _shatters_ when he tells you that

he's dating your sister, l u c y

beautiful, **s w e e t**, _even-tempered_ lucy

you smile a weak smile and tell him you're happy for both of them

he flashes a heart~**b**-**b**-_b r e a k i n g_ grin at you

and walks away with your **stolen **heart in his hands.

_and he doesn't see through your lie._

-:-

you see** them**, you see **them** under a large oak tree

you see them _cuddling_, whispering, l a u g h i n g

t o g e t h e r

you _imagine_ that you're your little sister

you _daydream_ that it's you who he loves

n o t- l u c y- w e a s l e y

and he's holding you **in his arms**.

-:-

and one afternoon you're studying _with_ _him_ under **that oak tree**

he ((finally)) notices the discontent behind your f a k e _smile_

and he asks _what's wrong?_

_nothing_, you say

just **another** _lie_ that you've added to your overwhelming pile of _lies_

he doesn't **believe** you

he **knows** you _too well._

-:-

you _b r e a k_, you **finally** _b r e a k_

you tell him

_i love you. please love me back, ly._

his eyes are _wide_, his mouth is **agape**, his eyebrows are raised

and you _know_ that he doesn't love you back

and he n e v e r will

because you're **molly** weasley, and _no one_ loves molly **weasley**.

-:-

you walk away with _tears_ filling your eyes

you _know _you just ruined your friendship with him

**go back** to your books and _critical_ remarks, honey

because that's_ all_ you're ever going to excel in.

**give up** on your _only_ wish on a wishing star, dear

because your wishes will _never_ come true.

_go back to a life without love_.

-:-

but a few days l a t e r

you're out at night **again** by the lake _under the stars_

::and just like in a _**f a i r y t a l e**_::

you hear him **calling your name** and you see him _running_ toward you

you're about to run from him when he stops your escape with a

memorable, lingering _kiss_ that unleashes every pent-up **emotion** from within you.

and it's the b e s t night of your _life_.

-:-

you're **finally** together

((lucy and lysander had _b r o k e n_ up a few hours before _that kiss_))

and it's **absolutely** blissful&&wonderful

_**molly**__and_lysander

it's a time for new_ beginnings_, new** discoveries**, a new life

everything's f a l l i n g- i n t o- p l a c e

**and all your **_wishes_** have come **true.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>This is for Mad (chasingafterstarlight), one of my girls from the NGF forum.<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE.**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**And I hope you enjoyed this, darling. xxx**

**Even though it was such a looooong freeverse. Was it too long? o.O**

_**~Nic. :]**_


End file.
